Saved
by DarsieCasady
Summary: Katniss is in her third year of college, she's struggling to find herself in the mess of life. She goes on a journey within herself and makes some new friends along the way. She wonders what will become of the boy with the bread
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Do you ever feel like you just don't belong? With anyone? With any group of people? You're just too different, too socially awkward, and people just don't get you? I get that feeling a lot, especially at this time of year; it's time for Northolt University's annual clubs and orgs fair. It's my third year here and I have yet to join any of them. I walk around to all the tables each year with every intention of finding just one to join. Every year I've had no luck, sure Quidditch club looks fun, and I would love to volunteer my time at the animal shelter but, honestly, I just don't like people. I end up walking around taking all the free food and walking back to my apartment alone. Every year. But this time something stops me, a boy at the table set up for the local soup kitchen catches my eye. He is beautiful, his white t-shirt clings to his well-defined body, the white seems to emphasize his tan. He must spend a lot of time outside I think to myself. The sun is gleaming off of his blond curls and his eyes are the bluest I've ever seen. My heart skips a beat, I could almost swear he's staring right at me, I blush and divert my eyes. I dare to take one more peek at this gorgeous boy before I reluctantly make my way back to my apartment; he has got the biggest smile on his face as he hands a group of freshman a small loaf of bread and begins to tell them about the soup kitchen. He steals a look at me and his smile grows, but I must have imagined it I tell myself. All the way back to my place I cannot stop thinking about the boy with the bread.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My tiny studio apartment is about five blocks from campus above an old antique shop. I don't have much in here, a small lumpy loveseat, a tiny desk with a couple of drawers (one of which is lopsided), a queen sized bed (my favorite thing in this place), a tiny kitchen with just a few pots and pans and smaller than usual refrigerator and stove. As I come in I drop the bag of goodies I collected on the small bar between the kitchen and the sitting area and flop down on the couch. I close my eyes, the image of the boy with the bread immediately popping up behind them. I press my palms to my lids to make the image leave, it's stupid of me to even think about him, why would he be interested in me? I've seen this beautiful boy with the golden curls around campus before but we've never actually spoken to one another. I don't even know his name.

There is a knock at my door. I reluctantly rise and slowly pad to the door. Who the hell is that I frown. My frown immediately changes to a grin when I see my good friend Johanna on the other side of the door. "What's up man?" she greets me with a hug. "I haven't seen you since May, how've you been?"

"I've been busy," I answer, "I worked two jobs over the summer to save money for this place so I don't have to work as much during the semester. How about you man?"

"Good man, real good." She steps inside taking in the tininess of the place. She flops on the couch, "This place is pretty nice man."

I snort "Yeah, ok."

"Seriously, better than a damn dorm room. At least you get some fucking privacy," Johanna retorts.

"Roommate problems? Already?" I ask surprised, Johanna may be a little rough around the edges but she normally gets along with other people.

"Yeah," she rolls her eyes, "some new girl, a transfer, a blonde sorority type. Her name is fucking Glimmer, what kind of name is that? It fits her though, she wears clothes that fit her a little too well, and she's already brought like three different guys back."

"Seriously? What the hell? The dorms have only been open for a week."

"Yeah dude, anyway, it's whatever. Are you ready for classes to start tomorrow?" she asks sarcastically.

Shit. Classes start tomorrow and I'm not ready at all. I like to have everything together the night before, I don't want to be late on the first day. "Yeah, I guess. I only have a couple classes." I answer her.

"Lucky," she scoffs, "I have a full load tomorrow. So I guess I better get going so I can try to sleep before Glimmer stumbles in late with bachelor number four."

I laugh, "Alright man, see you tomorrow, we'll do lunch or something."

I walk her out and walk slowly back up the stairs, I am not looking forward to my critical thinking class first thing tomorrow morning. It's one of the last gen ed classes I have to take before I'm in all of my program classes. I get a couple notebooks and shove them in my book bag along with a couple pens and pencils. Ok, I sigh, now I'm ready for tomorrow. I nibble on a brownie before kicking off my jeans and climbing in to bed. I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

As I walk into the critical thinking class the next morning I stop dead in my tracks. The class is almost full and the only seat that's left open is right next to the boy with the bread. I swallow hard and make my over and sit down. Dammit, I thought I was going to be early, now I won't be able to pay attention at all, he is too beautiful, too distracting.

He turns to me and smiles, "Hi, I'm Peeta," he says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oh my God, this boy has rendered me speechless, what the fuck, what is my name, God his eyes are so blue. "Katniss." I finally get out, almost in a whisper. I'm still taking in the sight of him, his chiseled biceps, the way his shirt clings to the muscles in his chest, his crooked little half smile as he glances over at me. Oh God, he can feel me sexing him with my eyes, I have to stop, but I can't which is crazy considering…

"Good morning everyone," Dr. Coin says as she enters the room, "welcome to critical thinking, I hope you all like the seats you have chosen because you will be staying in them for the duration of this class." Fuck, how will I even function? I shoot a glance his way, was he just grinning? I couldn't tell he looked away too fast. "We will do a few projects in here," Dr. Coin continues, "the person you are sitting with will your partner when we do them. It is much easier for me to grade the projects and remember your names this way." Dr. Coin is very matter of fact in the way that she speaks, her face nearly emotionless. Her light grey hair is pin straight and sits just above her shoulders. She is beginning to pass out the syllabus; I risk a peek over at Peeta, he seems to be eyeing me from his peripherals. Why do I even give a shit? The next hour is spent going over every page of the syllabus in detail until finally she dismisses the class.

As I stand up to leave Peeta brushes against my arm causing my heart to jump into my throat. What the fuck is going on. I all but run out the door. "Well I'll see you Wednesday," I hear Peeta murmur. I burst through the door and into the warm mid-morning sun, I need air, I need to get that beautiful boy out of my head.

"Hey catnip." As if on cue Gale, my ex-boyfriend, the only boyfriend I've ever had, my former best friend, comes around the corner of the building. My heart sinks a little, we only broke up about a month ago, I'm still trying to deal, but he doesn't seem bothered at all. He wears a big smile on his face, his dark eyes slightly squinted, the dark t-shirt he wears clings tightly to his well sculpted body, and his arms are slightly outstretched I can tell he's going to try for a hug.

"Hey Gale." I keep it short and keep walking. I don't want that hug I can tell he so wants to give. He can't keep playing with my emotions like this; we are no longer together yet, he wants to act like we are but only when it is convenient for him. I hate it, it feels like knives in my chest. Any warm feeling Peeta gave me in class is long gone.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Gale asks.

"To class." I answer curtly.

"I don't know what your problem is, you know stuff like that is why we broke up." He retorts.

Typical Gale, blaming it all on me, a single tear rolls down my face about the same time Peeta walks out of the building his smile quickly changing to a look of concern as our eyes briefly meet. I don't remember anything from my next class. When it ends I go back to my apartment drop my bag by the tiny sofa, pull off my pants and crawl into bed. My body shakes with my sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I wake up it is dark outside, I glance at the clock, and it's 10:13. How long have I been out? My long dark hair sticks to my face from all the tears I cried earlier. My eyes are swollen and red. I decide to take a shower to get all the saltiness off of me. As I run my hands over my body in the shower I entertain the idea that my hands are actually Peeta's. I bite my lip. What the hell has this boy done to me? I have got to stop, this is not healthy. I step out of the shower and dry off. I throw on an old t-shirt and some underwear; I'm too awake now to go back to sleep so I pad into the kitchen and grab one of the cookies I got at the clubs and orgs fair the day before. My sweet tooth is always getting the best of me, I'll gladly take a slice of cake for dinner anytime. I grab my laptop off of my desk and climb back into bed, pull up Netflix and decide to watch Supernatural. After I've watched about three episodes I decide that dropping out of college and living on the road saving people and hunting things actually sounds pretty good. Instead of following through with that plan I decide to call it a night, I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow.

After class I head downtown to the little restaurant I work in. It's never very busy and the food is pretty bad but it does pay the bills. The one good thing about this place is the amazing smell that comes from the bakery next door, it is heavenly and it makes my sweet tooth hurt with want. I start my shift writing the nights special on the chalkboard just inside the door, tonight it is a burger with crinkle cut fries and a drink for $6.75. By the time I finish my friends Johanna and Annie are walking in the door giggling. Apparently Annie was just hit on by Finnick Odair, a real ladies man. If you have a vagina and are within a twenty foot radius of him you will be hit on. Annie is blushing, according to Johanna Finnick wasn't his usual debonair self he was tripping over his words and his cheeks were burning red. This is surprising to all of us.

"What happened to you yesterday?" Johanna's question catches me off guard. "I thought we were going to meet up?"

I'm embarrassed and my face burns red with anger at the memory of Gale. Johanna senses the change in my demeanor and asks if I'm ok.

"Shit, yeah, I'm alright man, I'm uh… I'm really sorry about yesterday, I just uh, I saw Gale and uh.." I trail off tears stinging my eyes again. "Dammit."

"Oh, girl I'm so sorry," Annie says, "I know it's hard but you can't worry about him he's an asshole and he's not worth anymore tears. Try to be like Elsa and let it go."

This makes me laugh. I know these girls are my friends, but I can't help the nagging feeling that I'm more trouble to them than I'm worth and I'm that friend that nobody really likes. As I'm mulling over this nagging in the back of my head, Peeta walks by the front of the restaurant, a dust of flour covering his clothes and hair. Why is he covered in flour? I wonder as I stare while he passes by the front window.

"What the hell is that?" Johanna asks quizzically snapping me out of my trance.

"Wh-what? What the hell is what?" I ask, my eyes reluctantly leaving the window.

"I saw that Everdeen, you were totally making googly eyes at Peeta Mellark, now spill it."

"Spill what? I just met him yesterday," I hesitate, "but God he's so fucking gorgeous. And I have to sit right next to him in critical thinking."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Johanna smirks, she already knows how I feel.

"You never know, he could be just the thing to get your mind off Gale," Annie chimes in, "you really deserve to be happy, you should try talking to him, the goofy smile on your face proves there's already a little something there."

"I don't know…" I mutter.

* * *

It's 11:00 when I am finally walking the two blocks it is to my apartment, I've not been able to stop thinking about what Annie said. Maybe I will talk to him, maybe I should, maybe there is something there. I'm just afraid to let anyone in again after Gale, he really fucked me up. I guess we will see what happens in class tomorrow, hopefully I don't make myself look like an idiot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I text Johanna when I get back to my place to tell her my plan. She, Annie, Delly, Rue, her boyfriend Tresh, and I are supposed to get dinner and go to the amphitheater downtown to watch some movie; I'm going to invite Peeta to come along. She tells me it might rain. My confidence in my decision waivers until I conclude that we can all cram into my apartment and watch movies there. She thinks it's a great idea.

The next morning my stomach is in knots, I take extra care in getting ready; my braid is exceptionally neat compared to my usual messy braid, I'm not wearing sweats but rather jeans and one of my nicer t-shirts, today is the day that I am going to sort of, kind of, ask Peeta out. I get to class a little early in hopes of being able to talk to him before Dr. Coin starts lecturing but this time it's his turn to show up right as class is starting. I shoot him a small nervous smile as he sits down beside me. He grins back making the butterflies in my stomach multiply instantly. Dr. Coin is droning on about Metacognition or something but I'm not really listening, I'm too busy thinking about how I'm going to ask Peeta to hang out. Suddenly it hits me, I take out a piece of notebook paper sigh and begin to write. _This is so 9__th__ grade or whatever but what are you doing on Friday?_ I slide it over. He eyes me curiously. _I don't have anything planned, why? _He gives it back. _Well.. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dinner and go watch a movie downtown with me and some friends?_ I hesitate before handing it back to him. He smiles, a big gorgeous smile, _I would love to. _I smile back at him, I can't help it, his smile is so contagious and I'm just so happy.

After class is dismissed we walk slowly so we can talk.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Peeta asks me.

"I'm not sure, they do this thing downtown at the amphitheater where they show movies for free, we just thought it would be fun." I answer.

"That does sound fun, I think it will be great," he responds enthusiastically. He may be more excited than I am. "Is there a rain date? I hear a storm might be coming in."

"Well, I think they are doing the movie thing every other weekend for the next couple of months and they don't make it up but, if it rains this Friday then we're all going pack into my tiny apartment and watch movies there and order pizza."

His face lights up, "Oh, that sounds fun too."

We exchange phone numbers so I can inform him of any changes in the plan and I reluctantly leave because I have another class to go to. I walk away with a big smile on my face, I start to pull out my phone to tell Johanna the news but my heart drops.

"Why were you talking to him?" Gale snaps at me.

"Why the fuck does it matter Gale, we aren't together anymore and you don't own me, I can talk to who I want to." I retort.

"Really Katniss, him? He's way too good for you, you know that right?"

His words sting like usual but he is not going to make me cry again today. "Maybe so, but I was way too good for you. You know that right?" I respond coldly and walk away leaving him stammering and cursing me behind me.

Peeta saw the whole altercation between Gale and me but doesn't say anything about it. Not yet anyway. He really does not like Gale, or the way he treats me.

* * *

It's Friday night and, of course, it's raining. I spent the afternoon cleaning up my tiny apartment above the antique shop so it would be presentable for my friends that would be coming over, especially Peeta. Johanna and Delly are here already throwing blankets in the floor so there is more places for people to sit. They also brought over some movies and microwavable popcorn.

"So, are you ready for loverboy to get here?" Johanna asks me.

"Ugh, shut up Jo," I answer blushing.

"Uh-oh, somebody has a crush," Delly laughs and I throw a pillow at her.

We all start laughing and then, there is a knock at the door. My stomach does a somersault and I swallow hard before opening the door. It's just Rue and Tresh, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi guys," Rue beams at us. "Thresh is very happy that he won't be the only guy here tonight." She nudges him in the ribs and laughs. He puts his arm around her small shoulders as they walk in the door.

Since most everyone is here now I call to order us pizza; a vegetarian, a meat lovers, peperoni, and Hawaiian, I also order some two liters because all I have to drink here is water from the faucet and a half gallon of sweet tea. Peeta comes in the door while I'm on the phone, my breath catches and I can barely mumble out my address to the person on the other end of the line. I walk over and sit on the arm of the small loveseat I have. He gives me smile and I smile back before I even think about what I'm doing.

"So what movie are we watching?" Peeta asks.

"I'm not sure, I told Rue she got to pick the first one, so, what is it Rue?"

"_Bridesmaids." _She responds laughing, "It's so funny."

I join in laughing, "Yeah, it is." I cast my glance back to Peeta who has a brilliant smile on his face.

My phone buzzes, it's a text from Annie _I'll be there in like 2 minutes. Don't be mad I'm bringing someone._ She's bringing someone, I wonder who she's bringing? I'm not mad though, Peeta is here and I don't care who else comes. As long as it's not Gale.

_I'm not mad, it's cool man. I just ordered the pizza, so you haven't missed anything. _I text her back, I don't want her ti think that I'm made at her or anything.

_Cool __J_

"So, um, Peeta, have you, um, seen Bridesmaids before?" I ask him.

"I've seen bits and pieces of it, but never the whole thing." He responds. He's still smiling, he looks genuinely happy to be here. My stomach flip flops again.

"Well you're in for a treat," Delly says giggling.

Peeta looks to Thresh for a clue about the movie. Thresh just smiles and shrugs. There is another knock at the door, Johanna gets up and answers it. There stands Annie and her surprise guest Finnick Odair, the ladies' man that had her blushing just days before. All of our jaws drop, one look at Finnick and you can tell he is smitten with Annie.

Johanna breaks the silence, "So are we gonna watch this movie now, or what?"

We all laugh and she puts the movie in. The pizza shows up about ten minutes later. We all pig out on pizza and laugh at the movie. When it ends, Rue and Thresh say it's getting late and they better get going while it's not raining quite as hard. Delly and Johanna are arguing about whether to watch Twilight or Thor when Annie chimes in that she would rather watch Thor. That settled that argument. The movie is starting and I'm feeling a little sleepy. I look around Johanna and Delly are sitting with their backs up against the loveseat. Annie and Finnick are tangled up in each other on the floor between the kitchen and the TV. Peeta is next to me on the loveseat, his well sculpted arm resting on the back of the couch. I'm curled up in a ball and with every minute that passes my eyelids are getting heavier and heavier. I lean my head over to rest it on the back of the couch but I find Peeta's shoulder instead, I'm too tired to move and he doesn't seem to mind, in fact I think I see him smiling and his hand moves to rest on my shoulder. I wake up to the sound of the end credits. Annie and Finnick are standing up to leave and Delly is already gone. I look up at Peeta who is looking down at me unsure as to whether he should leave or not. I reach up and squeeze his hand that is still on my shoulder, a crooked grin crosses over his face and I can tell he's going to stay. I look at Johanna and try to signal with my eyes that I want her to leave, finally she gets the hint and stands up.

"Alright you two crazy kids don't do anything I wouldn't do," she says as she makes her way to the door.

"There isn't a whole lot you wouldn't do." I answer getting up to let her out.

"That's kind of the point." She whispers to me as she's leaving and my face turns bright red. God, I hope Peeta didn't hear that. I shut the door behind her and turn the lock. I turn around to face Peeta who is now standing only a few feet from me.

"I, um, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"Oh it's ok, you didn't bother me at all."

"Ok then. Do you want something to drink or anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

Well great now I don't know what to say and I've got this beautiful boy standing in my living room because I wanted him to stay. He obviously wants to say something to me but he also looks kind of uncomfortable. Great, he doesn't like me, he just wants to be friends, or maybe he just wants the benefits. No, no, he's too nice for that.

"Katniss, I uh, can I ask you a question?" he interrupts my train of thought.

"Yeah, sure." I respond hesitantly.

"You don't have to answer, but, who is that guy that always makes you cry?"

Shit. This is definitely going to scare him away. I go sit on the edge of my bed and take a deep breath, "His name is Gale, he's my ex-boyfriend."

"I see," Peeta frowns, "why does he talk to you like that?"

"I don't know, I never did anything to him, he always talks to me like that and then apologizes and then goes back to the same behavior, it's why we broke up essentially."

He can tell there is more to the story, "So you broke up because he was mean to you all the time?"

"Yeah," I look away, "he was a complete asshole"

"Katniss, did he hurt you? Physically, I mean."

"Yeah," it's almost a whisper. I can't believe I'm telling him this, I've only told a few people ever.

Peeta balls up his fist, "Bastard," he grumbles. I can't believe he's acting like this, he looks furious, I've never see him not smiling.

"Peeta, it's ok." I look at him again, a single tear runs down my cheek. "I'm ok now."

He gently brushes the tear from my cheek and pulls me into him. "You don't have to be strong for me Katniss Everdeen, if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

I start to weep in his arms. How can someone this fantastic care about me? There is no denying the emotion in his voice, he really does care. He runs his fingers through my long dark hair and rubs my back. He plants a soft kiss on the top of my head. I pull away slowly to look up at him, my eyes shining with tears, and want and hope and about a hundred other emotions.

"Stay with me?" I ask quietly

"Always." Peeta answers softly as he pulls me back into his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry it's been so long since the last update. This chapter is kind of short._ _You won't have to wait as long for the next update, promise. Please leave reviews and let me know how you like (or don't like) the story so far. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Peeta Mellark is staying here with me. Holy shit, what have I gotten myself into? I'm a sniffling wreck, his arms holding me together, I lay on his chest. His fingers are working their way through my hair repeatedly in an effort to soothe me, my breathing is beginning to even out as he plants a gentle kiss on the top of my head. I sit up and wipe my face, "I should go take a shower, I'm a mess."

"Alright then, should I-"

"No," I interrupt, "please don't…u-unless you want to I mean.."

"No," he smiles, "I'll be here when you get back."

"Good." I smile back. I pad across the small bedroom into the bathroom, "make yourself at home," I say before I shut the door.

The boy on the other side of the door is all I can think about the whole time I'm in the shower. What will he expect now? I don't even know what I expect. I think about the way he ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my head, my body burns with desire. I want this boy, I want him so bad it hurts. He's different from the others I've had experience with, I don't want to ruin this by making it physical already but, God, I want him to kiss me again, I want to kiss him back, I want his hands in my hair and on my skin. I have got it bad for Peeta Mellark and I thought I would never feel anything again. I turn the water off, dry off, and throw on an old t-shirt and some comfy shorts, braid my hair, take a deep breath and open the door. There he is, Peeta, laying in my bed. He smiles at me when he sees me and I'm having a difficult time believing that this is not a dream.

"Hey, how was the shower?" he asks, "Do you feel better?

"Yes, much better." I walk over and sit on the bed with him. I didn't think this would be this awkward, but I just don't know what he expects from me know.

I'm staring at my hands when he reaches out and grabs one, "Katniss?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just kinda zoned out."

"Are you ready to lay down?" Great. I guess I was wrong, he's not different, he just wants sex, just like everyone else. Not that I don't want to have sex with him, I just wanted more, I'm not ready for that right now. "I'll sleep on the couch if you want." Hold up. Maybe I was wrong.

"No, you don't need to do that, it's so tiny and really uncomfortable to sleep on, trust me." I say before I even know what I'm saying.

"Oh, ok then, if you insist, then I will sleep with you."

"I do." I start to pull the covers down so we can climb in, I notice he looks uncomfortable. He's trying to decide what to sleep in. "You don't have to sleep in your clothes, you know, I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

He nods as he steps out of his shoes and shorts; he pulls off his shirt and climbs under the covers with me in nothing but his boxers. Holy hell, he's even more beautiful than I thought he was. I roll over to cuddle up to him, desperately seeking his touch to satiate the desire burning inside of me. He wraps his arms around me, I notice he smells faintly of cinnamon and I love it. Sleep is starting to overcome me.

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for inviting me over."


	7. Chapter 7

_Please let me know what you think of the smut in this chapter. This is my first attempt at writing it and I want to know what I should do to make it better! Please review! Thanks so much for reading!_

* * *

Chapter 7

I wake to the sweet smell of cinnamon, I am momentarily frightened because I know that means someone else is in here with me; then I feel the strong arms around me and the breath in my hair. Peeta. I smile remembering how good he was to me last night. He feels me wake up, "Good morning," he says as he kisses my neck. Desire shoots through my body and begins to pool in my core. I roll over and plant my lips on his. My tongue traces the outline of his lips as it coaxes his bottom lip out and I nibble on it slightly. My fingers tug at the curls at the back of his neck pulling him closer to me, his hands are making his way down to my hips. A moan is making its way up from the back of my throat.

Beep. Beep. Beep. We are interrupted by a timer. "Dammit. The cinnamon rolls." He grumbles as he gets up and makes his way to my kitchen. He's still wearing just his boxers and I can tell he is semi-hard from our recent make out session. Good, he enjoyed it as much as I did.

"Good morning," I giggle finally answering him. "You made cinnamon rolls?"

"Yeah I did, they're my dad's recipe."

"Wait, they aren't from a can?" I ask as I sit up to watch him pour the glaze over the rolls fresh from the oven.

"No," He laughs running his hand through his hair, "I made them from scratch, you happened to have everything I needed." He is walking back over to me with a plate of two cinnamon rolls that are almost the size of my head. "Let me know what you think." He sets them down on the bed between us.

I tear a piece off of one and shove it in my mouth. "Mmmmm." I moan with my eyes closed. "These are delicious! I need to have you over more often." I smile coyly at him.

His face lights up, "I'm fine with that," he smiles back.

I can't help myself, the desire is pooling inside me again. I can't believe the things this boy does to me. I lunge over to him pressing my lips to his, he leans back onto the pillows pulling me into him. I straddle him, my hips rocking ever so slightly along with the motion of our mouths. I feel him hardening beneath me. His kisses move from my mouth, following my jawline up to my ear, his tongue swirls behind my ear and he sucks lightly. A moan escapes from between my lips, my fingers dig into the muscles in his back. Peeta puts his hand in the center of my back, leans up, and quickly flips me over so that I am on my back and he is on top of me. His kisses move down my neck and his fingers tug at the hem of my old t-shirt. I reach down to pull it off, exposing my bare breasts. He gasps, "Oh, God Katniss, you're beautiful." I pull his head back to me and suck his bottom lip between both of mine. His hand massages my breast, his thumb and forefinger roll my nipple into a small pebble. I moan again. He slides his hand down further, pausing at the waistband of my shorts, I nod in approval, his fingers slide into my slick folds, "Peeta!" I gasp.

Oh, shit. This feels amazing. I didn't want to jump into a physical relationship with Peeta but I couldn't help it he's just too damn gorgeous and the desire was too much to not give in to. My eyes are rolling back, I'm so close. Of course, there would be a knock at the door right now. Who the fuck could that be and what the fuck do they want? Whoever they are, fuck them.


End file.
